Replica Desert Soldier
The Replica Desert Soldiers are a type of Replica. __TOC__ Both Timelines ''F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon They appear in the first half of the Auburn District urban ruins. Some may mistake them as the Replica Recon Soldiers, a previously encountered, weaker unit. Replica Desert Soldiers are slightly tougher than the previous types encountered, but not significantly so. Vivendi Timeline F.E.A.R. Extraction Point'' and F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate Replica Desert Soldiers also appear in F.E.A.R. Extraction Point and F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate. Night-Ops Replica Desert Soldiers Encountered in Interval 6 and so on, the Night-Ops are merely the Replica Desert Soldiers equipped with night-vision goggles. While their combat prowess and stamina are mediocre, they occasionally set up ambushes and flank the Point Man. Presumably, many of their ambushes are scripted. They are not to be confused with the Replica Recon Soldiers unit, which also makes use of night-vision goggles. These troopers have a tendency to throw more grenades than other replica units and their uniforms are slightly more tan. Multiplayer The Replica Desert soldiers are selectable in F.E.A.R. Multiplayer Death Match. Trivia *The backsides of their helmets have "DA-6" in bold white letters. Gallery ''F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon'' Replica Soldiers (13).jpg|Replica Desert Soldier Replica Desert Soldier (2).jpg|Replica Desert Soldier holding a VK-12 Combat Shotgun Replica Desert Soldier (3).jpg|Replica Desert Soldier holding a G2A2 Assault Rifle Replica Desert Soldier (4).jpg|Replica Desert Soldiers heading to Point's Man location Replica Desert Soldier (5).jpg Replica Desert Soldier (10).jpg|Dessert Replica Soldiers rappelling down a building Replica Dessert Soldier 1561.jpg|Desert Replica Soldier 2nd variant Replica Desert Soldier (33).jpg|Replica Desert Soldier jumping over a fence Replica Desert Troops (2).jpg Replica Desert Troops (3).jpg|Replica Desert Soldiers patrolling Replica Desert Troops (11).jpg|Replica Desert Soldier's being deployed F.E.A.R. Enemies - Replica Desert Soldier (10).png F.E.A.R. Enemies - Replica Desert Soldier (9).png F.E.A.R. Enemies - Replica Desert Soldier (8).png F.E.A.R. Enemies - Replica Desert Soldier (7).png F.E.A.R. Enemies - Replica Desert Soldier (6).png F.E.A.R. Enemies - Replica Desert Soldier (5).png F.E.A.R. Enemies - Replica Desert Soldier (4).png F.E.A.R. Enemies - Replica Desert Soldier (3).png F.E.A.R. Enemies - Replica Desert Soldier (2).png F.E.A.R. Enemies - Replica Desert Soldier (1).png F.E.A.R. Enemies - Replica Desert Soldier (20).png F.E.A.R. Enemies - Replica Desert Soldier (19).png F.E.A.R. Enemies - Replica Desert Soldier (18).png F.E.A.R. Enemies - Replica Desert Soldier (17).png F.E.A.R. Enemies - Replica Desert Soldier (16).png F.E.A.R. Enemies - Replica Desert Soldier (15).png F.E.A.R. Enemies - Replica Desert Soldier (14).png F.E.A.R. Enemies - Replica Desert Soldier (13).png F.E.A.R. Enemies - Replica Desert Soldier (12).png F.E.A.R. Enemies - Replica Desert Soldier (11).png F.E.A.R. Enemies - Replica Desert Soldier (28).png F.E.A.R. Enemies - Replica Desert Soldier (27).png F.E.A.R. Enemies - Replica Desert Soldier (26).png F.E.A.R. Enemies - Replica Desert Soldier (25).png F.E.A.R. Enemies - Replica Desert Soldier (24).png F.E.A.R. Enemies - Replica Desert Soldier (23).png F.E.A.R. Enemies - Replica Desert Soldier (22).png F.E.A.R. Enemies - Replica Desert Soldier (21).png ''F.E.A.R. Extraction Point'' '' Replica Soldier (4).jpg F.E.A.R.: Perseus Mandate'' Replica Soldiers (4).jpg Replica Desert Soldiers (3).jpg Replica Desert Soldiers (1).jpg Replica Desert Soldiers 064.jpg Category:Enemies Category:Replica Soldiers Category:F.E.A.R. Enemies Category:Extraction Point enemies Category:Perseus Mandate enemies